


Beginnings (Silent Battle)

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Kyluxma if you squint, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves them both. But can Phasma and Kylo learn to love each other and share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings (Silent Battle)

He sat directly across from them, quietly watching, his long hair half-hiding his observant face. He knew better than to be there watching them sulkily but he couldn’t help it.

The General had an arm around the Captain’s shoulders, she was lazily tracing circles with her fingernails on his thigh.

Hux was so relaxed he even looked younger, the profusion of freckles on his face not helping him look his age at all. He seemed to be quite comfortable, his head leaning toward Phasma’s, his right index caressing her cheek.

All his body language -so easy to read- expressing affection, radiating it; Kylo was sitting some feet away but he could swear he felt that warmth. Phasma basked in it, quite relaxed herself, until she snapped out of her reverie and caught Kylo staring openly at them.

But no, he wasn’t staring anymore. He was looking straight into Hux’s eyes and he was smiling, complicity more than obvious between them.  
Kylo looked at Phasma then. Her lips pressed in a thin line, her nails digging into Hux’s leg, unconsciously. She was anxious, she didn’t even look away when Kylo held her gaze. She seemed to shiver, maybe it was the intensity of his stare… Or it could be that Hux was whispering something in her ear. Kylo clenched his fists. He was jealous.  
  


Her laughter rang for a mere second and then she pursed her lips again, still staring at Ren, still guarded. Was that sadness behind her eyes? Kylo tried to open his mind, to let her see his feelings, his insecurities: “I cannot give him what he wants from you.” And he thought he understood her answer, her concern: “You have him in a way I never will.”

They both looked away, still distrustful of each other. They knew Hux loved them in a unique way, and that none could replace the other. But they were afraid of one another. This couldn’t go on, they had to find some middle ground. After all, they were all together in this.  
Kylo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making a point of nodding to her, communicating the mute agreement: Let’s try this. For him.

He got up and walked to them. Leaning down he kissed her, then Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for @gingerbitch-hux on tumblr.


End file.
